Stubs
For anyone who is just as confused as myself about what exactly Stubs are, here's a little summary about what they are and how to handle them. First things first, they were introduced to Kishin Douji Zenki Wikia by our dear wiki's founder Semerone. Second, please leave this article in the [[:Category:Stubs|category Stubs]] even when it's finished, so everyone can find it. So that's everything for the introduction. Now I'm going to explain what Stubs are. What is a Stub? Well. A Stub is an article, list, gallery, category, image, etc. that is lacking content. This means, you are probably going to find sections labled as: * More content will be added soon... or More content will be added soon. Thank you for your patience. ** These labels are for pages that are lacking some content in general. ** If you find this label, but notice that the page is not listed as a Stub, feel free to add it to the category Stubs. * More images might be added sooner or later... or More images will be added soon... ** These labels are for galleries or image categories. ** The label means that there are still images missing and that the gallery or image category needs more research. *** Please ask Semerone, Goki, Freddy, or me before adding those pages or categories to the Stubs category. * More content and images of "Character Name" will be added soon... ** These lables are for pages that are still lacking some content and images. ** If you find this label, but notice that the page is not listed as a Stub, feel free to add it to the category Stubs. * Labeled with the category New Content Under Construction ** Please don't touch any content in this category! *** The category New Content Under Construction is an admin exclusive category that is meant to mark very new pages that aren't meant to be edited by the public for now. ** If you ignore this, you might receive a warning. *** See Rule 18 of the wiki rules for more information. What should I do if I find a Stub? If you find a Stub, feel free to do some research on the character, media, etc. and add your findings. A wiki lives from all those helping hands! If you have any questions on where to start or what you should do, feel free to ask an admin. Always ask an admin, if you are uncertain about something. How do I label an article, etc. as a Stub? So if you find something and notice it's incomplete, what should you do? Oh! That's easy. You can mark it as a Stub! After all, that's what you were here for! You wanted to know how to label incomplete things as stubs! So let's get going! To mark something as a stub, you can do it by three possible ways: First Method The first method has you scroll down until you see something like this: You need to click ( Add Category ), which will cause the Categories bar to change into this: You can now type the category name and press Enter. After this, you can add more categories, by doing the same, save or cancel. If you press ( Save ), the categories you added will be saved. If you press ( Cancel ), you will cancel the action and the categories you added won't be saved. The page should now be marked as a Stub. Second Method The second method has you going into the classic editor and looking to your right side. There you see things like the Edit summary, Preview, the Pubilish button, Add features and media, etc. You need to scroll down until you see something like this: Here, you click ( Add category... ) The should now be a | cursor flashing and fading out over and over again. You can now type the category name and press Enter. Like in the first method, you can add multiple categories if you wish. When you are done, press Publish to save your edits, but don't forget your Edit summary. The page should now be marked as a Stub. Third Method The third method has you going into the classic editor and then going into Source mode. You do this by clicking at this section of your editor: Click ( Source ). The page should load for a short time (depending on the quality of your internet connection, it might take a few seconds) and then you should be in Source mode. Scroll down to the bottom of the page. Once you are at the very bottom, add the following code: Category:Stubs Click ( Publish ), which can be found on the right side of your editor, but don't forget your Edit summary. The page should now be marked as a Stub. How do I remove a Stub when it's not needed anymore? So if you notice that the article is pretty much finished and shouldn't be considered a stub anymore, first check the article for the labels like the ones which can be seen above in the section "What is a Stub?". If there are labels, please don't remove the category Stubs. If there are no labels, ask an admin before removing the category Stubs. Now if everythings alright and the admins gave you permission to remove the category Stubs or if you are an admin yourself, then... Well. Removing the category is almost as easy as adding it! So let's get going! To remove category Stubs from something, you can do it by two possible ways: First Method The first method has you going into the classic editor and looking to your right side. There you see things like the Edit summary, Preview, the Pubilish button, Add features and media, etc. You need to scroll down until you see something like this: Here, you go to the category Stubs: Here you click the . Now the category Stubs should vanish from the Categories section shown. It's as easy as that. When you are done, press Publish to save your edits, but don't forget your Edit summary. Second Method The second method has you going into the classic editor and then going into Source mode. You do this by clicking at this section of your editor: Click ( Source ). The page should load for a short time (depending on the quality of your internet connection, it might take a few seconds) and then you should be in Source mode. Scroll down to the bottom of the page. Once you are at the very bottom, you might see the following code: Category:Stubs Remove this code and only this one. Click ( Publish ), which can be found on the right side of your editor, but don't forget your Edit summary. The page should now no longer be marked as a Stub. If you can't find this code, use the first method instead. What's up with those Stubs-badges? Stubs-badges are special badges that are exclusive to Kishin Douji Zenki wikia. You can get them by helping out with Stubs. Click here, if you want to know more about how to earn the individual Stubs-badges. Please read this section before editing anything on this page This page is being maintained by Zenki. Please ask me before changing anything on this page. You can visit my message wall by clicking the red text or here. Category:Stubs Category:Help